Elevator Issues
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jane and Lisbon get stuck in the elevator together, and it's very late. So nobody has a clue they're there. Cute fluffy Jisbon because it makes my life :P


**So many one shots today... This is also pretty random. It's all sweet and jisbony though. So it's okay. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them... haha. I wish.**

Elevator Issues

"I'm bored." Jane said, moaning.

She rolled her eyes. She really was sick of his voice. Okay, so that would be a lie, she wasn't really all that sick of his voice. She was sick of hearing him say that – did he think she wasn't bored herself?

"I heard you the first three thousand times," she said, "Someone will realize in at some point,"

"But I'm bored," he moaned, reverting to his three year old self – not that that was a particularly memorable occasion, he acted that age far more than he acted his real one.

"You think I want to be here? That I wouldn't much rather be away from you, and doing something useful?"

"Your words hurt me Lisbon, I'm sure you don't want to be here, but I think we both know that you would actually rather be with me,"

"Were you born full of yourself, or was it something that grew with age?" she replied, ignoring the fact that what he said was true.

"Just because you know it's true," he said, in that annoying sing-song 'I know better than you' tone.

Unable to think of a suitable come back, she resorted to, "Shut up Jane,"

They sat on the elevator floor in silence. It was quite dark, nobody was picking up their phones, and they had at least another 4 hours till anyone would notice that the elevator was broken. This was just the perfect way to spend her Thursday night.

"How long have we been here now?" He whined.

"Six hours, don't worry, only another four or so until they realize we're in here." She groaned inwardly, another four hours stuck in here with him... he was already driving her insane.

"You should get some sleep," he said, suddenly reverting from three year old, using the caring, tender tone that melted her heart. _Woah. _She thought, _what's wrong with me?_ She ignored the comment, putting it down to the time, and the fact she was in an elevator, with Jane, of all people at three o'clock in the morning. He was right, of course, she should get some sleep but she couldn't, not right now.

"You should get some sleep too," she said, purposefully avoiding anything to do with her own well being.

"I wouldn't sleep even if I wasn't here," he said, giving her a sad smile that she could just make out in the dimly lit space. She wasn't quite sure what was coming over her, but desperate to comfort him, or at least give him a little reassurance, she reached for his hand, and entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled up at her, grateful for the small, but significant gesture.

"You could still try," she said quietly,

"Or you could,"

"I'm good,"

"No you're not," he said, a teasing edge to his voice, "You're exhausted, I can cope if you go to sleep Lisbon, I'm a big boy, and it won't exactly be hard to wake you,"

"I'm fine Jane,"

"You're stubborn,"

"You're the stubborn one!"

"I am not!"

"And this is helping me sleep how?" She asked,

"Okay, I'll be quiet, now, sleep."

"Yeah, right," she laughed, "I can't sleep here anyway,"

"Why not?"

"Well... it's uncomfortable, and you're here," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"We can get round the discomfort, and what does me being here have to do with anything? You see me asleep all the time."

She blushed a little, incredibly thankful for the dim lighting.

"There's no need to be embarrassed,"

It was times like this she remembered how good it had felt to punch him, it was also times like this that took all her self restraint not to do the exact same thing again. "I'm not embarrassed, it's just... it's not professional."

He snorted, "Since when were we professional?"

"You might not be, but I try my hardest," she shot back,

"Well it would be rather unprofessional of you to be tired all through work tomorrow, because you refused to get some sleep even when you had the opportunity. "

She glared at him, she knew he was right. She would be shattered tomorrow. "I should have taken the stairs," she mumbled,

"Then I would be stuck here alone,"

"Not if you took the stairs."

"I'm hurt, Lisbon, that you would rather be home in your bed and leave me here alone, than where you are right now."

"I didn't say that,"

"Meh – not quite."

"You should sleep Jane," she sighed, sliding further down the elevator wall.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really,"

"I don't think either of us is going to get any sleep."

The man's a genius. "What do you propose we do then?"

"We could talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I meant properly. Like, you could tell me why you were so upset on Monday after you got off the phone."

She closed her eyes, he just had to bring that up, didn't he?

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, clamming up instantly – it was almost second nature to her now.

"Okay," he said, for once not pushing, sensing that it was not an easy topic, likely to do with family, something Lisbon wasn't exactly open about. Not that she was exactly open about anything.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she said wearily.

"All the big topics we could talk about, neither of us actually wants to talk about, the rest is petty and would be boring," he decided.

"What big topics?" she laughed, "Aside from the really... obvious ones."

He smiled, "Come on Lisbon, there are many, Red John, when we catch up with him," she flinched a little at his tone, and he regretted saying it instantly, "Whatever happened on Monday, you since Bosco died, your trust issues, the list goes on really..."

"Ha, your trust issues you mean."

"I trust you," he said, "We've been through this,"

"How could I forget," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not in a big talk mood Jane," she sighed, for some reason, the lonely ache to her chest returned. Probably because though she was stuck here, she knew there was no one to miss her, no one to worry if she didn't get home on time, or home at all. She shoved the thought out of her mind, it was because she was with Jane, it wasn't fair, he had all sorts of strange effects on her.

"You're tired," he said, his voice gentle again, "You really should just sleep, whether I'm here or not,"

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"I could just hypnotize you, you know,"

"Please remember I have my gun with me," she murmured,

"Alright, no hypnotism, but you should still try," he said, "Look," he put his arm around her neck, so she could lean. He was warm, and comfortable, and she was tired... too tired to fight about it. So she just gave in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're really cold," he said, concerned.

"Well it's night time, and this place isn't heated at night." She said,

"Do you want my jacket?"

"I'm fine," she said, drowsily, already close to sleep, "You're warm," she buried her face in his shoulder a little more. He put his other arm around her, and rearranged her so her back was leant on him, her head in the crook of his other shoulder. "Warmer?" he asked quietly, and all he got in reply was a 'Mhm' so he took that as a yes. He put his other arm around her, and tried to ignore the emotions that flooded into his heart every time he looked at her. She was very close to sleep now, and all the stress had gone from her face. She really was more beautiful than she realized. He might tell her that one day, but not tonight. He might tell her a lot of things one day, if the time ever was right. But for now, he was content watching her sleep, grateful she'd let him in this far in the first place. One day, they would talk about all those things, he decided. After all, where was the harm in trying?

**The ending's a bit weird.. well i think so. But i generally quite liked it, which is a bit of a first for me :P Hope you did too! **

**And i do love reviews... :P **

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
